


FiKi Halloween Ficlets

by Ralemalt



Series: This is Halloween! [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (gasp is this a surprise tag?), A little, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Guns, Hansel and Gretel Elements, I get it. I don't like them either, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Plot Twists, Sacrifice, Scalping, Sibling Incest, Spiders, again nothing graphic cause I can't write things like that honestly, clear abuse of arachnophobia, halloween themed, mention of blood and slight gore, mention of clowns too if that's something you don't like, nothing graphic though, tags will be added per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Post-Halloween prompts (because I was busy writing for FiKi week and Halloween should be every month anyway!)8. Where did the spider go?Kili knows exactly how to scare his older brother.





	1. Prompt: Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goativa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/gifts).



> Goativa challenged me to a prompt list for Halloween, and we both participated! It's a little late, but I'm sharing them anyway because Halloween should be every month anyway! They've also begun posting theirs if you want to check them out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet smell of the house was enough to lure any child to her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: Sweet Tooth**

The house looked like it was made of candy, and the sweet smell coming from inside would easily lure children to it. The hag who lived there was old and scraggy with sunken eyes.

When two lost boys stumbled upon her home, led by the delicious aroma of food, she greeted them with a wide toothless grin and welcomed them inside.

“It’s not safe for such young souls to wander these woods. Children have been going missing from the nearby village for about a month now. Come in dears; let’s get some food into you both. You’re far too skinny.”

Hand in hand the two brothers entered her home and sat at her table.

“Granny, where are your teefs?” The youngest asked, dark eyes curious and shining.

“That’s rude to ask, Kili.” The elder brother, fair where the little one was dark, scolded him lightly.

The hag cackled and waved the question away. “It comes with age. I happened to lose the last one but two days ago! I woke up and it was just gone.” She insisted. “Now, let’s get some meat on those bones! You boys can eat anything in this house!”

“Anything?” Fili, the fair one, asked.

“Anything.” The old hag confirmed.

Later, when the boys were stuffed and relaxing after the  _biggest_ meal they’d had in about a month now, Kili suddenly began coughing. He leaned forward and choked and gagged until something tumbled from between his lips and landed with a clink on his plate.

“Are you okay, little brother?” Fili wondered, always concerned.

Kili nodded and held up the object that he’d choked on. “I found the old hag’s toof, big brother! It was in her stomach!”


	2. Prompt: Silly Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli always throws the best Halloween parties. He just hopes his creepy cousins won't ruin things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that Goativa wanted them to get increasingly more creepy. Not sure I managed that, but I tried.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, mentions of blood and a little gore. Nothing graphic.
> 
> **Prompt: Silly Costumes**

“So what are the conjoined twins going to dress up as for my awesome Halloween bash?” Gimli asked his two cousins, a set of brothers, though not really twins. It was sometimes hard to forget there were a few years between them when they acted every bit like Gimli had heard twins did. They looked nothing alike, but it was freaky how they acted so similar.

They were constantly together and they finished each other’s sentences. They did this creepy staring-not-talking thing when they communicated, and Gimli had always suspected them of telepathy even if it sounded impossible. Most everyone thought they were weird and that their relationship wasn’t healthy. (They were adults and still shared a room!)

Blue and brown eyes shifted and met at the same time as the two did their creepy telepathy thing again.

“We’ve decided to go as Legolas and Tauriel.” Kili finally admitted.

“Our friends Legolas and Tauriel?” Gimli snorted. Legolas and Tauriel were almost as bad as his cousins.

“Mm hm.” Fili, who was the oldest of the two, sipped at his beer. “We’ve found the perfect costumes.”

“I was expecting something different.” Gimli admitted. “More…scary.”

Kili grinned a wide grin, “Tauriel can be pretty scary.” He insisted.

“Well, whatever you come as, let’s hope it’s not as silly as your vegetable costumes last year.”

“Oh. They won’t be.” Fili promised as he looked at Kili and Kili returned it with a knowing grin.

Gimli promptly forgot about the conversation. Talks with his cousins weren’t really memorable anyway, but he’d gotten pretty plastered that night too.

When Halloween finally came, his party was a hit. Gimli loved the holiday and always threw the best parties, even if he did say so himself. He’d decided to dress up as a Viking this year, and all of his guests were amused by the host.

The party was in full swing by the time he spotted the familiar blond shiny hair of Legolas and the almost burnt auburn of Tauriel. He wondered what they’d think when they saw Fili’s and Kili’s costumes.

“Hey guys! Have you seen Fili and Kili?” He greeted them only to choke when they turned around.

It  _was_  Fili and Kili.

“Shit you scared me.” Gimli held his chest. “Have you seen Legolas and Tauriel?”

“I don’t think they’ll be making it this year.” The younger brunet brother was sporting the shiny blond wig that looked practically identical to Legolas’. He’d fastened braids with shiny silver beads within the strands to keep it away from his face. He wore a deep blue shirt with black jeans that looked like something Gimli had seen Legolas wear before.

“They’re a little tied up with things.” Fili wore Tauriel’s red - which made sense since he was naturally blond to begin with and that would just be boring. There wouldn’t be as much fun not wearing a wig, Gimli supposed, and neither male cared much for masculinity, so the forest green dress the elder wore was unsurprising. It was definitely Tauriel’s, though how it fit Fili, Gimli didn’t want to know.

“Wow, they let you borrow their clothes?” Gimli laughed brightly.

Blue and brown made eye contact before shifting back to him.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be authentic if they didn’t. They weren’t going to be needing them.” Fili tilted his head, his own beads clinking and braids swaying with the movement. “I’m going to grab us drinks, Kee. Don’t go where I can’t see you.”

“You either.” Kili insisted as he watched his brother go.

Yeah they were weird, but Gimli always chose to ignore that.

Kili was still looking toward the direction that Fili had disappeared and Gimli was still studying the hair because it was an amazing replica. He had to wonder where they’d found them.

Because he was studying it so hard, Gimli noticed when something dark rolled down from Kili’s temple from under the wig. It was too dark to be sweat, and it wasn’t like Kili had dyed his hair. “You alright, man? It looks like you’re bleeding.” Gimli asked as he reached forward and wiped whatever it was away.

Kili jumped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just this scalp. Fili’s taking too long, so I’m going to go help him. See you later cousin!” He grinned and waved at him, which was totally out of character for his costume since Legolas was quite serious most of the time.

Gimli huffed as he watched him go before glancing down at the substance on his hand. His eyes widened a little.

Had Kili said _scalp_?

His hand was smeared with blood.


	3. Prompt: Witch's Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's desperate for Fili to see him as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death, gore but not graphic
> 
> My awesome and amazing Goativa wrote a sequel to this ([Keeper of His Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8725138)) because she is awesome and amazing. Did I already say that?
> 
> **Prompt: Witch's Brew**

“And you say he’ll want me if I give him this potion?” Kili had looked at the sparkling rainbow swirling around in the small bottle skeptically. He wasn’t a big believer in magic, but he was desperate to try anything at this point.

The woman had smiled, her perfect teeth glinting white from the light of her herbal store. “Without a doubt. He won’t be able to keep his hands off you. He’ll want your heart for his very own.” She had promised.

“Alright. Thank you.” Kili had nodded as he paid for the small bottle and had left the store.

Now Kili stood behind the bar as he served drinks to his thirsty customers. The object of his love - and he’d long since come to terms that it was love - sat at the end of the counter, chatting and laughing with a mutual friend.

The bartender had served Fili the special drink a while ago, but so far there wasn’t anything different. Fili was still just as friendly to Kili as he’d always been, but Kili wanted more than friendship.

A slight commotion brought him out of his thoughts, and he glanced toward the sound, eyes widening when he realized it had been Fili tipping his glass over. The blond was holding his head and looked a little sick.

Shit.

“Fili?” The woman he’d been talking to, Sigrid, called out to him as she tried to get his attention. She looked up as Kili drew near, “I don’t know what’s wrong!”

“It’s okay. I’ll help him.” Kili promised, guilt squeezing his gut. What if he’d given the man of his dreams a poison or something he was allergic to? All because Kili was desperate to get Fili to notice him as more than a friend.

He helped Fili off the stool he’d been on and guided him down a hall that led to the staff only part of the bar. He didn’t care if his boss was going to be pissed. “It’s okay, Fili. Let’s find some place comfortable so you can rest. How do you feel?” Kili asked as he practically carried the blond’s entire weight.

“Hot.” Fili croaked, hand tightening where it gripped the front of Kili’s shirt. “Like ’m on fire.”

“Shit.” Kili cursed as he brought Fili to a couch within the staff room. “You just rest here for a bit. I’m calling an ambulance.” Kili insisted as he began reaching for his cellphone.

Fili’s hand shot out and gripped Kili’s wrist, causing the brunet to drop his phone. “It doesn’t hurt as much with you near.”

Whether that was Fili just needing comfort or the potion beginning to work, Kili had no clue, but Fili wasn’t letting go of his arm. He slid onto the arm rest of the couch and wrapped an arm around Fili’s shoulders.

They were quiet for a few moments, a few blissful moments where Kili all but cradled the other with Fili’s face pressed into Kili’s chest. He felt bad for enjoying the close contact, but he couldn’t help it.

Eventually, the blond shifted, and a hand was placed against Kili’s chest, just over his heart.

“You okay, Fili?” He asked, a little worried because the man had been silent.

“I hadn’t noticed…” Fili began but trailed off; those beautiful blue eyes that Kili daydreamed about were searching his face for something.

“Noticed what?”

“You.” And that confession sent a little thrill through Kili’s heart. “Kili…I want…” Fili began but stopped again.

“What do you want, Fili?” The brunet asked gently, hope growing within him. The potion had worked after all!

“Your heart.”

And suddenly there was a dull thud as something seemed to collide with Kili’s chest, and it was following by a squelching sound and an excruciating ripping sensation that had Kili screaming so loudly his voice gave out.

Bewildered and in so much pain, Kili could only stare at Fili with wide eyes. The last thing the hopeful brunet saw was Fili’s hand.

Holding his still beating heart.


	4. Prompt: Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost their father before Kili was ever born, but Fili thinks it's time for them to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death (their father)
> 
> **Prompt: Tomb**

Bright blue eyes belonging to a small dwarfling stared up at the sarcophagus, head tilted as if he were listening to something.

Eventually, a haggard dwarrowdam stepped into the room and upon seeing the small figure, released a long and heavy sigh. “Oh pebble. What are you doing in here?” She wondered gently as she slowly and carefully took a seat next to him.

Those blue eyes reluctantly left the stone box before turning to look at his mother. “Papa’s making noises. He wants to come out and play.” He insisted, a small finger pointed toward the silent stone.

Dis gently ruffled the blond hair that matched the one laid to rest before them. “Your papa can’t come out, Fili.” She murmured, closing her own eyes against the tears. “We’ve been over this, my love. Your Papa will meet us in the Halls of Waiting. But he’s patient and will wait for us to live long and happy lives first.” She promised.

“But he needs to meet Kili.” The young one gently patted his mother’s belly where he knew his younger sibling grew.

Dis sighed softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of her son’s head. “Oh Fili.” She murmured gently, unsure what to say.

It had only been about a week since her husband had been brought home from a hunt where the group had been ambushed by a pack of orcs. He’d been gravely injured and had succumbed to his injuries later that same night. He’d been conscious enough to spend his last few moments holding their precious son, and it was a comfort to her that Fili was able to say goodbye. But her little boy hadn’t understood why his papa wasn’t going to be there to tuck him in that night and had cried so much that he’d made himself sick.

Once the burial was over, Dis had brought him into this room in hopes of giving him some closure. Since then, Fili had sat within the tomb. He no longer cried and sometimes Dis had even caught him giggling to himself. It was good to hear him laugh even as he played by himself. She had started to think that Fili was coming to terms with his father’s death.

Until he started talking as if Vali was still alive and had been talking to him.

“He wants to play wif me, Mama!”

“He wants to meet Kili!”

Thorin had frowned unhappily after Fili informed him that Vali wanted out. He had turned to his sister, “He needs to stay out of that room. This isn’t healthy.”

Dis had done her best, but it was hard for a pregnant dwarrowdam ready to burst to keep up with a determined dwarfling. Which led them to where they were now.

She spoke into the mass of spun gold atop his head. “It’ll be up to both you and me to teach Kili all he or she will need to know, and I promise, we’ll tell Kili all about your papa.”

Fili frowned unhappily, “But-”

“No, Fili.” Dis interrupted, taking her precious pebble into her arms as best as she could with her extended belly. “Say goodbye. We won’t be coming back here for a while, but I promise that when Kili’s old enough, we’ll bring him or her to meet your papa, okay?”

Fili turned to look up at her, and it was clear by his teary red eyes and his pouty bottom lip that he was not happy with this idea. He didn’t argue though, only nodded his head and slowly made his way over to the stone.

He leaned his cheek against it, “I gotta say bye, Papa. But we’ll be back so you can meet Kili! Then the three of us can play!”

With his final farewell said, the small dwarfling scampered back over to Dis, who gave her own silent farewell, and grabbed a hold of her hand. They left the quiet tomb together.

It was five years before anyone returned, and by then Kili had grown into a very energetic and curious boy who followed his big brother everywhere. He was too young to really understand what had happened to their father, but when Fili suggested they go visit him one afternoon, the toddler only knew they were going on an adventure.

The tomb was dark, but Fili had come prepared with a lantern.

“Fee.” Kili whispered as he clung to his brother’s hand. “Is scary.” He murmured.

Fili only smiled, “No its not, Kee. It’s just where Papa sleeps.” He promised as he set the lantern down near the dusty tomb and leaned his cheek against the cool stone. “Hi, Papa! I’m back like I promised, and I brought Kili to meet you!” He paused for a few moments as if listening. “Come on, Kee.” The elder insisted as he placed his hands on the heavy lid of the tomb.

It was hard work, but eventually the stone began to slide away from its box. Fili stared down into the crypt with a smile before motioning Kili closer.

The youngest stepped forward only to freeze when a  _groan_  floated up from inside, followed by a shifting sound.

“Come  _on_ , Kili. Papa wants to play!”


	5. Prompt: Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his dead brother still around, he's a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death
> 
> **Prompt: Seeing Things**

A sigh escaped Fili’s lips as he saw the now familiar movement out of the corner of his eye. His arms came up and he dug the heels of his hands into both eyes. It wouldn’t make it go away, but he could hope.

It had been happening for weeks now, ever since…

Ever since his brother’s death.

He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat before lowering his hands. He could never quite see Kili completely, just a flash at the corner of his vision, or sometimes things would be moved from where Fili left them. He would walk into a room and suddenly smell his brother’s familiar scent and feel the same warm and safe presence he’d always experienced when he was with the younger man in life, which helped since the house always seemed cold. Sometimes he could even swear he heard his brother say his name.

He knew it was impossible since he’d just bought the house and it was a long way away from home where Kili had died; he’d needed to get away from everything. Despite the fact that most days it felt like he was going crazy, somehow Kili being there made the new home feel less lonely.

“I know you’re there, Kili.” He called out even as he turned toward where the movement was. “I miss you.”

His heart jumped as he heard the sound of that familiar laughter, soft and distance as it was. “Kili?” He asked again before deciding to follow the sound. He crept through the house before coming to the kitchen.

His eyes went wide at the suddenly clear sight that was taking place before him. His brother sat at his kitchen table as clear as day, a cup of steaming tea in front of him. But even more than that, it was the sight of  _their mother_  sitting across from his younger brother that caused him to stare.

“Mama?” Fili’s voice sounded small even to his own ears. Had something happened to her too? He hadn’t spoken to her since he left.

Both figures sitting at the table froze, and Dis brought her hand up to her mouth even as she reached for Kili’s hand.

Kili squeezed her fingers and they gripped each other. “You heard that?” He asked softly.

Fili watched as Dis nodded, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I didn’t believe you.” She murmured before sobbing once. “My baby boy…” She sniffled. “I never thought I’d hear his voice again.”

Kili only smiled as Fili stepped closer to the table, limbs shaking and stomach clenching tightly as he tried to understand what was going on. “Sometimes I hear him calling me, even saying he misses me.” The brunet smiled, but it was watery and not at its usual brightness. “God I miss him too.”

Dis returned the smile, “You two were always so close. I understand why you needed to leave. And the fact that Fili found you doesn’t surprise me at all. You two were inseparable, even after…” She trailed off but neither Kili nor Fili needed her to finish with ‘death’.

Fili stared at his brother, warm and bright just like he always had been, with wide eyes as realization dawned on him.

Kili wasn’t dead.

 _He_  was.


	6. Prompt: Remain Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili had always done his best to protect his younger brother. But there was no way he could protect him from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I was watching 'scary' movies around the time of writing this. I'm sure you can guess which ones. Heh.  
> * There is an alternative ending that is not to be taken seriously, but Goativa enjoyed it, so I hope others might as well.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: Remain calm**

Ever since he’d been old enough to, Fili had protected his younger brother from everything he could.

From imaginary monsters and nightmares, from bullying at school, and from the shouting matches between their parents.

Despite the two years between them, he’d done his best.

Now, as he stared into the wide and terrified eyes staring back at him from across the table between them, Fili realized that he’d failed.

“Fee.” Kili moaned through his tears as he attempted to move. The contraption keeping his head in place, forcing him to face Fili and not allowing him to look away was a match to the metal and wires keeping Fili’s own head in place.

“Shh, Kee. Just remain calm, it’s okay.” The words were automatic, but as he tugged on the ropes keeping him tied to his chair, he knew that was a lie. “I don’t know what’s going on, but we’ll be okay.”

He couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he’d suddenly woken up tied to a chair in their family’s garage with Kili seated across from him in the same situation; a table with a gun and a loose bullet between them. His brother had eventually come to and had panicked upon finding himself bound.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on.” A voice coming from the shadows of the garage startled them both, but neither could move to see. “We’re going to play a little game.”

“Wh-who are you?” Fili demanded, trying to keep his voice steady but unable to.

There was a soft tsking sound, “That’s not how this game works.” The voice chided and there was movement this time as a figure wearing a clown mask dressed completely in black stepped up beside the table. Kili shrieked in surprise and struggle but couldn’t free himself.

Gloved hands made a show of picking up the gun and opening the bullet chamber, showing each brother that it was empty before sliding the one bullet inside it. The chamber was snapped shut and spun, and a sick feeling began to make Fili dizzy.

“We’re going to play Truth or Dare. Dare will be a fun surprise, and I’ll be the one asking the questions, and if I think you’re lying…” The gun was held up and wiggled a little. “You get to gamble with fate. Now.” The gun disappeared from Fili’s sight but only for a moment.

His stomach clenched painfully and fury burned through his veins when he spotted the barrel of the weapon brushing against Kili’s temple. Kili’s eyes widened and his entire body froze at the feel of the cold metal against his skin.

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Fili growled lowly.

“He won’t be hurt if he follows the rules.” The masked figure promised as he leaned close to Kili’s face. "Kili. Truth or Dare?”

Kili sat there trembling for a moment before finally choosing, “Dare.” Fili hoped that this dare involved being untied and he knew that’s why Kili chose it.

Instead the man held up a device with a little red button on it. It disappeared from Fili’s line of sight when it was pressed into Kili’s hand that was blocked by the table. “I dare you to press that button.” The figured hissed.

“Wh-What will it do?” Kili stuttered out, eyes shifting between Fili and the intruder.

“Guess we’ll find out when you press it.”

“I-I don’t want to.” Kili whimpered through a gasped breath. The air immediately got caught in his lungs when the barrel of the gun was pointed at Fili and the hammer pulled back. “Oh my god! Don’t! Okay, okay, I’ll press it!” He promised and did just that.

Fili didn’t realize the scream that suddenly filled the room was his own as his body attempted to arch off the chair in his sudden agony from the electrical current he was being shocked with. His mind blanked out when the pain became too much and when he eventually came to it was to the sound of Kili’s frantic sobs.

“Oh god! Fili! Fili, I’m sorry! I didn’t know it would do that!”

“It’s okay, Kili.” Fili assured, or tried to. His words came out slurred and more of a groan. He took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m okay.” That came out clearer. His body still burned but it was manageable now. His eyes were blurry with tears and he could feel drool dripping along his chin but had no way of wiping it. Fuck that had hurt!

The figure chuckled and the button was taken away from Kili. “That was entertaining. Now. Your turn, Fili.” The gun was moved and pressed against Fili’s temple. “Truth or Dare.”

Fili’s heart jumped at the press of cold against his skin.

“Truth.” He refused to hurt Kili the same way.

The masked figure chuckled cruelly as the gun slid down to nudge at his cheek. “Just who is it you picture when you jerk off at night?”

It felt as though he’d been doused with ice water.

Fili’s eyes flicked up from where they’d focused on the table, and he found himself staring at Kili’s panicked and guilty face, but it was quickly shifting into one of confusion as those brown eyes Fili knew so well shifted to the masked man.

The cold fear grew inside Fili’s heart. There was no way anyone could know about that! “N-nobody.” He denied before attempting to struggle again, “I’ve changed my mind! I choose dare! Give me that button!” He’d rather be electrocuted until he was a drooling vegetable than to confess anything.

“Fili!” Kili hissed, his shock at his brother’s vehement refusal to answer the question obvious. “Just answer the question! Who the fuck cares who you jerk it to?” He was beginning to cry again, and his begging for Fili to answer the question grew more insistent as the gun was pressed harder against the blond’s temple.

“That’s not how this game is played. I asked, now you answer. Or you die.” The intruder hissed into his ear, “Do you want your baby brother to witness your brains splattered everywhere?”

It would have been better than confessing, Fili decided as he kept his lips pursed tightly.

“It’s like he doesn’t want you to know.” The masked figure looked at Kili, but the gun was still firmly pressed to the side of Fili’s head. “I wonder why.”

Kili drew in a shaky breath around his tears, “Fee, please. Just say who. I don’t care! I-is it Tauriel?” He asked, hesitant to mention his girlfriend in front of this lunatic, but trying to help Fili with a way out. “She’s pretty – I can’t exactly blame you!” He was quick to assure.

The name alone made him flinch, and the familiar heartache he’d grown used to since the day a grinning and bashful Kili brought the redhead to supper one night swelled up within his chest. If only it was Tauriel. Kili would be annoyed at him, but at least he wouldn’t hate him.

Fili had to take the chance. There was no way this lunatic could know the truth. “Y-yes, it’s Tauriel.” He lied through his teeth, his eyes focused on Kili’s face so he could see the relief that appeared there, figuring the game would move to him now.

But it didn’t.

The gun was pressed so hard against his temple that Fili cried out in pain and black spots began to colour his vision. “I think you’re lying.” The voice hissed darkly and Kili’s scream at the sudden realization of what was about to happen almost covered up the quiet click of the hammer as the trigger was pressed.

It echoed loudly in Fili’s mind, eyes wide and breath coming in sharp pants that barely made it passed his lips. Tears welled up in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. He was going to be sick.

“Well,  _that’s_  disappointing.” The guy looked at his gun for a moment before huffing. “I’m not satisfied with your answer, so let’s try it again.” He said, but instead of the gun being pressed against Fili’s forehead again, it was aimed right at Kili.

“No! Stop!” Fili begged hoarsely as he struggled once more, the sight of a gun being pointed at his brother too much for him to take. “I-I’m the one lying! Don’t hurt him! Please! Oh god, Kili!” He sobbed openly now, unable to hold back the panic he felt for his little brother.

“Then answer the question.” The masked man said calmly as the hammer was pulled back once more.

“Why are you doing this?” Fili pleaded as he tried his best to look at the figure’s face.

“Why are you lying?”

The blond closed his eyes, mind buzzing with thoughts. His heart raced within his chest and his stomach clenched. He felt nauseous and dizzy and his stomach was going to rebel any moment.

“Fili. Please.” He could hear Kili weeping quietly, his voice high pitched and pinched with his fear. “I don’t want to die.” His little brother whispered.

Ever since he’d been old enough to, Fili had protected his younger brother from everything he could.

From imaginary monsters and nightmares, from bullying at school, and from the shouting matches between their parents.

And most importantly, he’d protected Kili from himself.

“You.” Fili whispered, the word barely audible beneath the sounds Kili was making, but he knew his brother heard it when all noise cut off abruptly. “I think of you.” Nothing mattered now. Fili would spill all of his secrets if it meant Kili would be safe. He refused to open his eyes though, not wanting his last moment to be one where Kili was glaring at him in disgust or hatred. “I tried not to.” He gasped for breath around a mournful moan, “I’m so sorry, Kili.”

The room was blanketed in silence as not even the evil intruder moved.

“Fee.” Kili’s voice was coaxing, not filled with hatred and not filled with disgust. “Look at me, please?”

Fili sniffled, chin quivering, but he eventually forced his eyes open and sadly looked at his brother.

Kili, wonderful, beautiful, and selfless Kili, offered him a smile. It was quivering and afraid, but it was an attempt at reassurance. “It’s okay, Fee.” He promised gently, as if he didn’t have a maniac holding a gun pointed at him. “I promise, it’s okay.” He sniffed loudly, eyes flicking to the gun then back at Fili’s face. “You…you’re not the only one who shares that secret.”

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion for only a second before they widened in shock and surprise. He didn’t need for Kili to say it out loud. The brunet’s expression said it all.

“Kee…” He began but it appeared that their torturer had had enough.

“Times up!” The gun flicked between them and the finger on the trigger tightened.

“ _No_!” Both brothers screamed in unison—

And then the gun went off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Alternative Ending:** _

 

The figure chuckled and the button was taken away from Kili. “That was entertaining. Now. Your turn, Fili.” The gun was moved and pressed against Fili’s temple. “Truth or Dare.”

Fili’s heart jumped at the press of cold against his skin.

“Truth.” He refused to hurt Kili the same way.

The masked figure chuckled cruelly as the gun slid down to nudge at his cheek. “Just who is it you picture when you butter the corn at night?”

Fili’s eyes flicked up from where they’d focused on the table in front of him like he was supposed to, but the rather odd expression on Kili’s face in front of him caught him off guard and he focused back on the masked figure, “What? Th-that’s not the line.”

The figure shrugged, “Or do you buff the banana? Or maybe you feed bologna to the Smurfs.”

There was a high pitched noise coming from across from him and Kili suddenly lost it. His laughter echoed around the garage as he lost himself to a giggle fit. “Where do the Smurfs come in?” The brunet could barely get the words out.

“For the love of… _cut!_ ” The familiar voice of the director muttered from somewhere off to Fili’s right.

“Ugh.” Fili groaned, half in annoyance and half in amusement at the two snickering forms in front of him. “Guys, this is like the twentieth take of this scene.” He complained, but couldn’t help but grin anyway. They were all tired. It was getting to be a late night.

“What? You need to get home and love the muppet?”

“Oh fuck!” Kili was set off again, and it was probably a good thing he’d been restrained or else he would have fallen out of his chair. Fili needed to thank the prop guys for that.

“You’re horrible.” Fili actually whined, looking up at the masked figure just as the mask was pulled off to reveal Bofur, who was a stand in. “Shoot me. Point that at me and put me out of my misery.”

“But Fee, I looove you!” Kili sang, “And I want to hear more about how you relish your hot dog.”

This time a couple of people on the crew snickered.

“I hate you.” Fili huffed, sticking his tongue out at the other actor because that’s all he could do at the moment.

The brunet just smirked and winked at him, “Let me yank your plank and you’ll be singing a different tune.”

It was Bofur’s turn to chortle loudly, along with most of the crew.

“Is it too late to quit this film?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The alternative ending can be blamed on this [webpage](http://www.dribbleglass.com/subpages/euphemisms.htm). That is all!


	7. Prompt: Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's customary to leave offerings when visiting the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sacrifice, Canon deaths
> 
> (what do you mean Halloween was three months ago...)

Bright eyes glanced about them as Gimli led two of the visiting elven delegation through the grand halls of Erebor.

From the little information the dwarf had been given, these two had been a part of the Battle of Five Armies and had helped defend Erebor and Lake Town from the impending attack. They had wished to offer their respects to the fallen line of Durin, and so Gimli had been tasked with showing them the way.

The red haired dwarf thought of his cousins, and while he respected the great Thorin Oakenshield, a small smile crossed his face as he remembered the abundance of energy that surrounded the pair of young brothers that had traveled with him.

The last time Gimli had seen his cousins, Kili had almost been 77 and Fili almost 82 and they’d been getting ready to leave on the grand quest that would return their people home. Gimli had been deemed too young to make such a journey so had been very envious of the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield.

Of course, Gimli had been on his own journey since then, and he had outlived both of his cousins by a number of years. Perhaps it was survivor’s guilt that drove him down into the great tomb every few months, leaving offerings and prayers for the dead.

He hadn’t been in a long time, so he decided he was overdue anyway as he trudged along the path with these elves. However, he wasn’t carrying offerings this time, but he supposed he could make due.

Once the tomb was open, its magnificence was revealed with its architectural design, beautiful carvings decorating the walls, ceiling and parts of the floor. More designs decorated the three stone sarcophagi sitting silently in the middle of the room.

Gimli stood at the entrance and allowed the elves their privacy once he’d explained, “King Thorin rests in the center, with his heir, Prince Fili on his left, and Prince Kili on his right.”

Gimli thought it a little cruel to have buried Kili and Fili separately since they’d never been without the other in life; he’d always thought it should have been the same in death.

That had eventually been fixed of course.

“Normally I bring something as an offering,” Gimli explained into the silence, “But perhaps your presence will be enough of one today.” He kept a respectful distance as the elves prayed over first Kili’s place and then Thorin’s.

As the elves finally moved passed Thorin’s sarcophagus and headed toward Fili’s, there was the low sound of stone grinding against stone. Gimli spotted the lid on top of Kili’s resting place shifting and took a step back toward the entrance.

“Master Dwarf, someone has desecrated this coffin!” One of the elves suddenly spoke up, having seen the state of the heir’s sarcophagus. Gimli knew exactly what it looked like: lid having been pushed off and broken in two, marks scraped deeply into the stone as if someone had been desperate to get out, and of course there was no body.

Two sets of hands had appeared between the space of Kili’s open lid and set to work to push the rest of the slab off.

“Not to worry, Master Elf. The owner doesn’t mind.” He promised. “Since he did it himself.”

By now two forms had appeared from within the stone before him, one of dark hair and one of light. Their forms were thin and pale, so much different than they’d been in life, almost wraith like in appearance. Gimli had only glimpsed their faces once, and he never wanted to see those black eyes and bloody smirks again.

Confused by his words, the elves turned around to question him only to freeze upon seeing the forms of the two princes slowly advancing on them.

“What dark magic caused this?” One of the elves gasped out. They had no weapons on them for they’d been put aside upon entering the mountain, and that didn’t matter anyway. The princes weren’t stumbling or shuffling toward their prey. They were _hunting_ , and Gimli knew the speed in which they could move when they wanted to. It was inhuman.

“The desperate yearning of a mother who’d lost everything.” Gimli answered as he stepped farther out of the tomb. “They haven’t eaten anything fresh in years, so they’ll be thankful you stopped by to pay your respects.”

One of the princes made a loud hissing noise, and Gimli knew it was time to leave. “Thank you for your sacrifice.” He bowed to the elves before regarding the almost mindless wraiths, “Until next time cousins.”

And with that, Gimli closed the tomb.

 


	8. Bonus Prompt: Where did the spider go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili knows exactly how to scare his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Almost in time for next Halloween XD
> 
> Please note, if you are terrified of spiders, Kili's thoughts are not shared by the author, who actually reacts in the same fashion Fili does.
> 
> **Bonus Prompt: Where did the spider go?**

If there was one thing on the planet Kili knew his brother hated the most, it was spiders.

He probably should have felt bad because the fear truly ran deep when it came to the older male, but at the same time, seeing his stupidly perfect, braver, better-at-every-fucking-thing older brother shriek like a little girl and sometimes attempt to literally climb Kili to get away from the smallest of arachnids was...

Well, fucking hilarious.

Kili loved his brother more than anyone else in the world, and normally he'd happily play the knight in shining armour and save the damsel in distress. (Most of the time he managed to release the spider outside or drag his brother away from the apparent spawn of Satan. He hated killing them.) But sometimes... _sometimes_ he craved the reaction, because he knew Fili's reaction would always be memorable and amusing, and sometimes he needed his revenge.

Like for the time last month the innocent brunet had woken up only to find a fucking _clown_ in his bed. It didn’t matter that it was just a toy. It was a _clown_ , and Kili’s love of the creepy circus freaks was on par with Fili’s love of spiders.

So yes. _Revenge_.

It took almost all day to finally find a spider hiding out in their backyard, which was a little weird since there was always one or two living on the deck just outside the backdoor. (Fili refused to even enter the backyard unless Kili made sure there were no spiders around first.)

This one was small, but the size really made no difference because as long as it had eight legs then it would still make Fili shriek. It was not one that Kili had ever seen before, but it wasn't one of the ones he knew could be dangerous.

"Hey little guy." He murmured as he carefully guided the little creature onto his palm. It weighed nothing, but its feet tickled against his palm. Aw, it was so small and adorable; how could anyone be afraid of it? "You are certainly a beauty, aren't you?" He admired the spider with a small grin. He was the exact opposite of Fili and liked the insects. "You and I are going to play a little prank on my brother, alright? Once he freaks out, I'll rescue you and bring you right back to this plant." He promised as he took careful note of which plant it was.

On the way back to the house, a small sting in his palm surprised Kili and his automatic reaction was to flick his hand. He looked down at his palm and saw the bite, but the spider had disappeared, probably flung into the grass or something.

“Damn it. Where’d the spider go?” He muttered as he carefully combed through the grass, hoping he’d be able to find it but coming up with nothing after fifteen minutes. “You little jerk. It was going to be an awesome prank!” He insisted to nobody even as he gave up with an annoyed groan.

He rubbed his palm as he grumpily made his way into the house, more upset about the fact that his prank was ruined today than the fact that he'd been bitten. Grumbling to himself, he made his way up the stairs and to his room, crashing on the bed to sulk for a bit while he surfed on the Internet. Maybe a new idea would come to him. Maybe he could just bombard Fili’s phone with pictures of spiders until he begged for mercy.

It wasn't long before he began to yawn and eventually gave in to sleep.

A thud followed by the sound of his name woke him and he blinked open his eyes. He frowned when he found his vision blurry and somewhat distorted. Rubbing them didn’t help at all. He’d always had perfect vision whereas Fili didn’t, which was another thing he liked to rub in Fili’s face when his brother was being extra annoying.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as he attempted to get off his bed. His limbs refused to listen to him and he ended up crashing face first into the mattress.

“Kili?”

The sudden call of his name was _loud_ and caused a nervous twitching sensation inside his gut. What the hell?

“Fili!” He called out, except there was no sound. What the hell was going on?

There was another sound that tickled Kili’s very _skin_ and made his entire body tense up, but he _knew_ it was just the door opening. “Are you in here?” Fili sounded confused for a moment and then—

_And then_ the most horrific sound pierced the quiet atmosphere of the room, and it made Kili want to curl up and die as it resonated inside his very _brain_! He scrambled around even with his blurry vision to try to get away from it, but that only seemed to make it louder.

His brother was _screaming_!

“ _Kili!_ ” Fili bellowed, his voice clearly panicked and he was using _that_ tone that told Kili that his brother had spotted a bloody spider.

Yes. Fili had a specific shriek for that, and Kili knew it quite well.

“I’m right here, you idiot!” The brunet hissed as he attempted once more to speak, but once more there was no sound.

“Fuck.” He could hear his brother taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. “I’ll do it my fucking self then.” He growled in clear annoyance and more than a little terror.

Kili huffed, a little insulted because he _always_ took care of the blasted spiders when they invaded the house, but the offended feeling quickly washed away when Kili finally focused a little and he could see his brother more clearly.

Fili had found a book from Kili’s desk and was holding it high…right over Kili’s head!

“What the fuck are you doing?” The younger brother cried out as he attempted to move, tripping again, this time over a fold in the blankets. With his limbs spread out around him, a slow and horrifying realization slowly dawned on Kili that made his heart lurch.

“Fili! No please! It was only a joke!” He begged even though he knew Fili wouldn’t be able to hear him.

_He was the spider._


End file.
